


Something Like You

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Dog The Bounty Hunter
Genre: Drama, F/M, Music, NSYNC - Freeform, One Shot, Pop music, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Juliet Fatone is a young singer faced with a life-altering decision when she meets Duane Lee Chapman one afternoon in a bar. After one night of passion, they run across one another years later and Juliet can’t help but wonder - How did something like him, happen to her?





	

Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own Duane Lee Chapman. His restraining order is still firmly in place.

Disclaimer II: I do not own the song, Something Like You. The song is copyright © *NSYNC.

Author's Note: Another older story that was recently unearthed. I think I wrote this right around the same time that I wrote Nobody Gets Left Behind. For those who want to know why there is no Dylan Chapman in either story...the answer is pretty simple. I was a Leland fan when I wrote both stories and didn't know much about Duane Lee. Both stories were requests that were never finished. I had no idea the kid existed when they were written.

 

 

May 2, 2007

Kona, Hawaii

 

My phone went off for the fourth time in an hour.

*** Have you given it any more thought? If you agree, we can start recording ASAP. ***

And with that text from JC, I had now officially heard from every member of *NSYNC that wasn’t Justin. Joey, I had heard from eight times...he seemed to think that being my brother gave him the right to annoy the living hell out of me. This was a big decision...and it was my birthday for fuck’s sake!

The guys had flown me out to Hawaii for what they said was a nineteenth birthday celebration...when in reality they wanted to butter me up so they could make a job offer. Like Joey, I was a singer...just not as successful. So far, I had only ever sung backup for *NSYNC and JC on his solo tour. *NSYNC was still down a member and Justin had made it clear that he wasn’t interested in returning. So the guys had come up with a brilliant idea. They wanted to reform the band with a female singer taking Justin’s place. If I wanted it, the job was mine. We would start off by recording *NSYNC’s catalog of hits and going on a world tour.

The problem that I was facing was that I remembered *NSYNC’s entire career. I had been there, witnessing it first hand since I was a little girl. I first joined them on tour in 2000 singing backup for their No Strings Attached Tour when I was just twelve. I remember the crazy fans and not being able to go out with my brother in public without him being mobbed. Did I really want to subject myself to that kind of a life? I kinda liked staying in the background. I got to sing, but I wasn’t the center of attention. That was just how I liked it.

“Can I buy you a drink?” A warm voice said from beside me.

Turning on my stool, I came face-to-face with a handsome man with bright blue eyes. Taking a quick glance down, I found that he was built like a brick wall.

“Sure...if you want to go to jail.” I snorted as I took a sip of my iced tea.

The man raised an eyebrow at me.

“I’m nineteen...barely,” I explained. “Not legal to drink.”

“Barely?”

“I’ve been nineteen for...” I looked down at the Doctor Who watch that was on my left wrist. “twelve hours and thirteen minutes.”

The man chuckled, “Well, happy birthday, boo.”

“Thank you,” I smiled. “Juliet Fatone,” I held out my hand in greeting.

“Duane Lee Chapman,” He took my hand and kissed it instead of shaking it and I felt a chill run through me. “So, Miss Fatone, why are you hanging around a bar - sober might I add - all alone on your birthday?”

“Avoiding my brother and his friends because they are pestering me to make a big decision and I’m still unsure of what I want to do,” I answered vaguely. I didn’t know Duane Lee from Adam and I wasn’t about to give him any information he could go running to the press with. “What are you doing here all alone?”

“I like to come here after work to unwind,” He shrugged his broad shoulders. “I’m a bounty hunter and sometimes after a long case, I need a drink.”

“A bounty hunter?” I asked in surprise. That was not a profession you hear every day.

“Yeah.” He nodded and briefly paused the conversation to order a beer. “I work with my family. Have you ever heard of Dog the Bounty Hunter?”

The name rang a bell. I’m pretty sure Dog the Bounty Hunter was the guy with the mullet who had his own reality show. I think I had caught Lance watching it a few times.

I nodded.

“Well, that’s my dad.”

So, he knew what it was like to have a famous relative. Maybe he would be cool to talk to for awhile.

“Have you ever heard of *NSYNC?” I asked. I’m sure he had. Even people who hated them knew who they were. You couldn’t hate something that you’d never heard of.

“Yeah...I have a sister who’s about your age and she used to be in love with them.” He answered as his beer was placed in front of him.

A sister my age? How much older than me was he exactly?

“Well, my older brother, Joey, is a member...and the guys have invited me to help them reform the band.” I confided in him. “I’m hiding out here because they are all back at our hotel waiting on my answer...and I don’t have one yet.”

“Damn,” He whistled. “That’s one hell of a weight to put on your shoulders on your birthday.”

“Tell me about it.” I laughed.

“Want to get out of here with me and let me take your mind off of it?” He asked casually as he took a sip of his beer.

I don’t know what I was thinking. Maybe I was tired of being the good little Catholic girl. Maybe I really just needed to blow off some steam but I found myself agreeing to go with him.

 

Okay, maybe I had misread the situation. I really thought we would be heading back to his place. He took me to the beach instead. He parked his pickup truck in a beachfront parking lot. He let the tailgate down and we sat down to take off our shoes.

We didn’t really talk as we started our walk down the beach. Duane Lee held my hand as the surf tickled our toes.

“So, how old are you?” I asked just to break the silence.

“Thirty-four...and isn’t that a question you should have asked before you got in a vehicle with me?” He gently bumped my shoulder with his.

I shrugged before playfully bumping him back, “No...age is just a number. Besides my older brother, my three closest friends are three guys in their twenties and thirties.”

“The other guys in the band?” He asked.

“Yeah,”

“Sounds like you are really close with them.” He observed casually.

“I am,” I chuckled as we came to a stop along a deserted stretch of beach and Duane Lee took a seat in the sand, pulling me to sit between his legs. “I’ve known the guys for most of my life it seems like. I was there when *NSYNC first hit it big. I started singing backup for them when I was twelve.”

“What’s holding you back from joining the band?” He asked. His question was curious, not pushy. For some reason, it made it easier to answer.

“I remember how crazy it used to be when Justin Timberlake was a member. None of the guys had any privacy. I don’t want to lose myself to my career.”

“Understandable...” Duane Lee started rubbing my arm. “I have a question for you, Jules...”

“Shoot” I really liked that nickname coming from his lips.

He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. “If I asked you to come home with me tonight...would you?”

My heart rate sped up and it suddenly became a little harder to breathe.

I turned my head to look at him, to study him. God, he was handsome. I wanted this. I wanted him.

“Yes,” I whispered before his lips caught mine in a bruising kiss.

After I sent a text to Joey’s wife Kristy to let her know that I was safe and that I wouldn’t be back that night, I let Duane Lee drive us to his secluded, beach front ranch-style house.

I tried not to think too much about what I was doing as I let him lead me into his large bedroom. I kicked out of my sneakers and sat on the edge of his king-size bed and watched as he went about drawing the curtains that covered the sliding glass door. He opened the door (his backyard faced the ocean and he didn’t have any neighbors so there was no real privacy concern) so that a gentle Hawaiian breeze could flood the room.

He flipped on the radio that sat on his dresser and turned the volume up just a bit before pulling his shirt over his head and moving to join me on the bed.

I didn’t say a word as he pulled my tank top over my head and gently gripped my hips so he could move me further up on the mattress to lay on the pillows. I went willingly and offered no protest when he went about divesting us of the rest of our clothes.

As he rolled on a condom and positioned himself between my thighs, I couldn’t help but giggle at the song that started playing.

“So many times I thought I hold it in my hands  
But just like grains of sand  
Love slipped through my fingers

So many nights I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky enough  
To find a love that lingers...”

“*NSYNC song?” He asked as he kissed my neck and rubbed against me.

He was rendering me incapable of speech so I simply nodded as he started to slowly push inside me. I bit my lip and watched the shock that came over his face when he reached a barrier that he hadn’t been expecting.

“You’re a virgin?” He asked through gritted teeth. He was barely keeping control of himself, I could tell.

“Not if you keep going.” I held my breath and waited to see if he would stop...he didn’t.

With one quick thrust, my virginity was gone and he was buried inside of me to the hilt.

“Shit,” That had hurt way worse than I thought it would.

“I promise it will feel better soon, boo,” Duane Lee held completely still as he assured me. He reached a hand down in between us and started to gently massage my clit with his fingers as he caught my mouth in a lazy kiss.

“Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak

Something happens when you kiss my mouth

My knees gets so weak

Could it be true this is what god has meant for me

Cause baby I can't believe

That something like you could happen to me...”

Before long, the pain had ceased only to be replaced with a pleasure that I had never felt before.

I broke away from the kiss, “Please, move,” I pleaded.

With a smirk and another kiss to my lips, Duane Lee complied with my request.

 

May 2, 2014

Jacksonville, Florida

 

“Anthony Fatone, just give me the address!” I snapped.

I was beyond pissed. I had just gotten off tour the day before...well, sort of. We still had one more concert tonight in Orlando but after that, I had the rest of 2014 to myself. This was the longest hiatus the band had taken since I had joined seven years earlier. Anyway, I was hoping to lay around the house in my pajamas until I was expected at the Hard Rock Live for sound check that evening. But that wasn’t going to be happening. No, instead of having a lazy day, I had to drive two hours to Jacksonville to pick up my idiot older brother.

Apparently, he had been at an anti-Trump rally and had been arrested after getting into a scuffle. He could bond out of jail but one of the conditions of his bond was that he had to have a co-signer. Joey hadn’t answered the phone and our parents and sister were back in Brooklyn so I got to be the lucky co-signer.

When I pulled up in front of the bail bond office, I really hoped that I was reading the sign wrong.

Duane Lee Chapman II Bail Bonds

As I stepped out of my car and made my way in the front door, I prayed that the name was just a coincidence and that I wasn’t about to come face-to-face with a ghost from my past.

When I saw the familiar, bulky frame sitting behind the desk...I wanted to murder Anthony. Of all the bail bond companies he could have gone with, he picked the one owned by the dude who had taken my virginity when I was a teenager. The dude who’s bedroom I disappeared out of in the middle of the night while he was sleeping. The man I couldn’t get out of my head and the reason I still watched reruns of Dog the Bounty Hunter when I was alone.

Taking a deep breath, I approached the desk. “Hey there, stranger.”

He looked up...and he didn’t seem surprised to see me.

“Hey, boo,” He was completely friendly. This threw me for a loop. “I take it you’re here to co-sign for your brother?” He asked as he grabbed a file off of his desk and pulled out a bail agreement.

“Yep,” I sighed. I really didn’t know what to say to him.

“One hell of a way to spend your birthday, huh?” He raised an eyebrow.

Holy cow...he actually remembered! Now, I felt like even more of an asshole for leaving him in bed without a word.

“I’ve had better birthdays.” I smiled at him a little as he passed me the bail agreement and a pen.

“Feel like spending the rest of your birthday with an old friend?”

I almost drove the pen through the paper I pressed down so hard when he asked that question.

“Seriously?” I looked up at him in shock. “Even after...what I did the last time?”

He nodded and smiled. “You were still a kid, boo...I think you felt things with me you hadn’t felt before and you got scared. I’m not going to hold that against you.”

He was too good to be true.

I reached into my purse and pulled out the cash for Anthony’s bond...and an extra backstage pass that I had for that night’s show. I gave both of them to him.

“I have a show tonight...but I’d love for you to be there...and maybe you could take me home afterward?” I offered.

Duane Lee stood and nodded, “I look forward to it, boo...but now...I should probably go and get your brother out of jail.”

Oh, shoot! Duane Lee had my brain so fuzzy that I had completely forgotten all about my brother...who I had now decided could live...at least this time.

With the knowledge that Duane Lee would be at the show that night, I made a special request of the guys. That night, we did something that we never did...we closed the show with a slow song. A slow song that we very rarely, if ever performed together, but one that held a special place in my heart and always made me think of Duane Lee. I wanted to sing it for him...to let him know that, not only did I remember our night together but that it also meant a lot to me.

He was sitting in the front row and I made sure to sing directly to him during my solos.

“So many times I thought I hold it in my hands  
But just like grains of sand  
Love slipped through my fingers

So many nights I asked the lord above  
Please make me lucky enough  
To find a love that lingers

Something keeps telling me  
That you could be my answered prayer  
You must be heaven sent I swear

Cause something happens when you look at me  
I forget to speak  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth  
My knees gets so weak  
Could it be true this is what god has meant for me  
Cause baby I can't believe  
That something like you could happen to me

Something like you

Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
All your secrets I will learn  
Even if it takes forever

With you by my side I can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
As long as we're together

My heart is telling me  
That you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch

Something magical  
Something spiritual  
Something stronger than the two of us alone  
Something physical  
Something undeniable  
Nothing like anything that I've ever known

Can't believe that you happened to me”

Duane Lee had a smile on his face during the entire song. When the curtain closed and I went back to my dressing room (I was the only member of the band to get their own being the only female), I was pleasantly surprised to find him already waiting for me.

He was leaning against the makeup vanity with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

“Was that for me, boo?” He asked even though I knew that he already knew the answer to his question.

I nodded as I stepped closer to him. When I was within arm’s reach, he pulled me to him and held me tight with his arms around my waist.

“Does this mean that if I take you to bed tonight, you’ll still be there in the morning?” He nuzzled his nose against mine as he asked.

“If you want me to be...” I answered meekly.

“Oh, you better be...I’m not losing you twice, Jules. You belong with me.” He told me before claiming my lips in a possessive kiss.

 

May 2, 2015

Kona, Hawaii

 

“Come on, boo...” Duane Lee pulled on my arm as he dragged me to some undisclosed location on the beach that he seemed excited about.

I just rolled my eyes and giggled but my laughter was cut short when we finally arrived at our destination.

A blanket had been spread out in the sand and four jarred candles were placed on each of the four corners. Rose petals were scattered all over the tartan surface and a bottle of my favorite champagne rested in a silver ice bucket.

“Baby...what is this?” I turned...only to find my boyfriend on one knee beside me, holding a ring box.

“This is me telling you that I love you with everything that I am and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He opened the box to reveal a simple diamond and gold ring. “I can’t believe that something like you happened to me.” He quoted our song. “Will you marry me, Jules?”

“Of course, I will.” I nodded and laughed through my tears as he slipped the ring on my finger.

He got to kiss feet and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I reached up and caressed his cheek. “I love you, Duane Lee.”

“I love you, Juliet.” He said right before he sealed his lips to mine.

 

FINIS


End file.
